


Rug Burns Make for Interesting Conversations

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They draw out kisses in shadowed doorways and touches in public that flirt with each other and the borderlines of public decency and words whispered in ears that sharpen their breaths and make their muscles tense in anticipation.  They turn teasing foreplay into an all day game, rile each other up over hours and hours so that when they finally tip and give in, when fingers slide clothes off and skin meets skin, none of them ever last too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bokukuro and “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” or seikuroo. in true form, if you give me an “or” option my brain tells me “why not both” and no one I talk to tells me to change my mind

Seijuurou laughs, breathless, when the door slams shut behind them, echoing through the quiet neighborhood he’s sure, and Bokuto and Kuroo reattach themselves to him before he can even finish slipping out of his shoes.

“You do remember we have a perfectly good bed a couple rooms away?”  Bokuto’s warm breath on his neck, the puff of air across the damp patch that those wonderful lips had just sucked a bruise onto while he had fumbled to unlock the door, makes his head spin and thump and for a moment he’s back on the dance floor with an unfairly hot body pressed to both his front and his back and the beat of the music heavy and deep in his veins.  “We could at least make it to the couch-” his breath flies from his lungs with a grunt as Kuroo pushes against him and his back hits something solid, making the keys on the small table in the entryway rattle along with the picture frame in the other room.  “Or yeah okay the wall works.”  

Warm hands burn their way across his skin, tease their way under the straps of his tank top and sear a path to his far far too tight jeans, fingers tickling and twisting under the waistband and against the zipper.  He registers a loss of heat against his side and then the light thump of someone’s knees hitting the floor and then chapped lips - Kuroo’s, he knows because he is forever licking his lips and biting the edges of them - press against his stomach and kiss a wet path from one side to the other, tongue flicking out to tease the sensitive muscle under his belly button and making him twitch away.  That leaves Bokuto free to continue pressing against his side and letting his rough hands roam under his tank top as he pulls it up and over Seijuurou’s head and skyrocket his already bursting body temp and libido through the roof.  Kuroo nuzzles at the erection that’s been making his jeans uncomfortable for far too long and Seijuurou shudders when he feels Kuroo’s fingers pop the button.  He can feel the slight vibration of each click of his zipper being inched down and when Kuroo finally hits the bottom and mouths at the bulge in his boxer briefs he groans loud enough to be heard from the porch.  Not that he cares much.  There’s many reasons they rent a house and not an apartment and noise is definitely one of them.

Kuroo chuckles against his bulge and, really, that probably shouldn’t be quite so damn hot to him right now but it is.  Especially when Kuroo’s fingers trace the lines of his briefs and his lips press an opened mouthed kiss to his bulge, blowing hot air against it and chuckling again when Seijuurou’s hips twitch.  It doesn’t help him at all that Bokuto had busied himself with sucking a line of bruises from Seijuurou’s neck to his collarbone and is now pressing sharp, biting kisses across his chest, tongue sweeping out to run across his nipples, and slowly sinking down next to Kuroo even as Kuroo noses and mouths at his briefs and the burning skin under them.  Fingers hook around his jeans on either side of his hips and start peeling them off.

Kuroo’s warmth leaves his crotch and the movement of his jeans stops for a moment.  When he glances down he can just make out Kuroo and Bokuto in the light filtering in from the window beside the door.  Their faces are close together, lips moving as they whisper back and forth, and they each have a hand on one of his hips.  Finally they finish whatever conversation they’re having with a kiss that has Seijuurou squirming because, honestly, watching those two together feels like it should be illegal with how fucking attractive and arousing it is.  Bokuto pulls back, dragging Kuroo’s lip between his teeth, and Seijuurou isn’t sure who groans louder: him or Kuroo.  Bokuto glances up at him through his lashes and flashes him a wicked grin that, as always, makes his blood rush away from his brain and his toes curl.

Then they both shift their attention back to him and his jeans start inching down his legs again but this time each new line of skin is covered with warm kisses as it appears.  Bokuto’s free hand is spread out against his stomach and Kuroo’s rubs idly at the inside of his thigh, both anchoring weights of heat that sink deep into his skin.  Kuroo nips at the inside of his knee as he exposes it and Seijuurou almost knees him in the face when he jumps.  Bokuto laughs softly against his other knee cap as he slowly inches the jeans on his side a little further down.  When his jeans are finally around his ankles they kiss again and take a moment to pull each other’s shirts off.  Kuroo suddenly pushes up from the floor and presses himself against Seijuurou’s thighs, leaving Bokuto to pout at him for a moment as he pressed kisses to Seijuurou’s legs along the edges of his briefs.  His tongue slides under the edge of the fabric just as Bokuto’s hands slide up Kuroo’s chest and his nails scratch a long line down the muscles.

Kuroo jerks forward and buries his face into the joint of Seijuurou’s hip with a whimper as Bokuto’s nails dig a little deeper into his skin a second time and then a third.  His breath is hot and damp against Seijuurou’s skin, sending little shocks of awareness through his veins with each whimper and huff of air.  Seijuurou tangles his hand into Kuroo’s messy hair and tugs at the snags he catches when Bokuto runs his nails down Kuroo’s chest a fourth time and the heat in his abdomen flares when Kuroo groans at the dual sensation.

“You two are so fucking hot together,” Seijuurou says.  Bokuto glances up at him from where he’s mouthing lazily and sloppily at Kuroo’s shoulder and neck and grins as he drags his nails down Kuroo’s chest another time, eyes never leaving Seijuurou’s when Kuroo moans and shudders between them.  Bokuto’s eyes widen almost comically when Kuroo suddenly rolls his hips backwards and Bokuto lets out a gasp.

“Fuck, Tetsu.”  Bokuto grunts and slides his fingers down to Kuroo’s waist as he rolls his own hips forward and presses Kuroo against Seijuurou’s leg.

“You started it, Bo.”  Kuroo huffs out against Seijuurou’s hip as his fingers dig into Seijuurou’s thighs for balance.  They press back and forth for a minute, breaths heavy and echoing in the entryway and making Seijuurou’s chest tighten and his fingers clench Kuroo’s hair where they were still tangled, before Bokuto stills them with a breathy moan.  After a moment he laughs.

“Well regardless of who started it we should probably finish it.  For Sei’s sake if nothing else.”  He raises an eyebrow when he eyes Seijuurou’s crotch and then looks up to him with a grin that does nothing to calm him down and does everything to send his heart pumping into overdrive.

Bokuto leans forward, pressing Kuroo against Seijuurou’s thigh, and whispers something into his ear, low enough that it makes Kuroo shudder and nod and Seijuurou doesn’t catch a word of it.  But whatever it is he doesn’t think he cares too much when Kuroo is suddenly mouthing at his erection through his briefs, mouth hot and damp, and his fingers inch across the band before yanking them down without notice.

His hiss as the cool air hits his bare cock turns into a guttural moan as Kuroo’s mouth takes him in a second later.  Kuroo hums around his cock as he sinks forward and Seijuurou’s hand slides from his hair to run his thumb along Kuroo’s cheeks and lips.  He traces the way his mouth widens around him, slick and hot and skillful, and his eyes drop shut at the way Kuroo’s throat flutters around him and Kuroo hums at the sensation.

For half a minute he had forgotten about Bokuto.  Which was his mistake because he was definitely not prepared to have his hips pushed forward and away from the wall as Bokuto slid behind him and hooked his chin over his shoulder to look down at Kuroo.

“He’s gorgeous like that, don’t you think?”  Bokuto’s voice is low and rough in his ear and he shudders at the hot brush of lips against his earlobe.  “All drooling and eager and flushed.  Just look at how greedily he sucks you in.”  Bokuto wraps one arm around his waist and pulls him tight against him.  They’re close enough in height that Seijuurou barely has to bend his knees to settle himself against Bokuto and he groans when he feels the hot press of flesh on his ass and the backs of his thighs instead of the rough drag of denim; Bokuto had shed his jeans pretty quickly and a soft jingle made his eyes flutter open in time to see Kuroo unbutton his own and slide one hand inside to pull his own cock out.  Kuroo pulls back just enough to swallow around him and then he’s pushing forward as far as he can go.  “Though you’re not much better,” Bokuto murmurs in his ear as his free hand traces the curve of Seijuurou’s hip and then slides in between them, running his finger between Seijuurou’s cheeks and teasing gently at his hole.  “Your ass cheeks are clenching at me like they’re trying to drag me in, like you want me to pin you down and just fuck you into the mattress until you can’t walk.”  The picture of Bokuto doing just that makes his skin burn and he groans and grinds his ass backwards.  “And we’ve got all night so maybe I’ll just have to do that later.”

The sound that slips from his lips is one that embarrasses him a little with the amount of need and want and pure lust that it carries with it.  But the embarrassment fades a little when Bokuto growls against his skin and slides his hand out from between them so he can pull Seijuurou back against him, hard cock rubbing precum along his ass.

“Fuck,” Seijuurou hisses out when Bokuto drops his hands to his hips and shifts them just enough that he can slide his cock between his legs and tap against his balls.  He closes his legs without even thinking about and Kuroo makes a happy sound as he drags his free hand up and presses at the space where Bokuto’s cock is pressing between his legs.  Bokuto’s breath hitches against his shoulder and he scrapes his teeth along Seijuurou’s skin.

“Just look at how eager he is to touch us.  Reaching back to feel me.  What do you think he’d do if I was actually in you?  Think he’d wanna touch us there too?  Maybe want to lick his way into you right alongside me?  Can you imagine what that would feel like?”  Kuroo whimpers when his cock throbs and scoots even closer as he pulls off and runs his tongue along his cock and then sliding further, along his balls and back to where Bokuto’s cock is waiting.  A few simple laps of his tongue has Bokuto shuddering against Seijuurou and pulling his hips back before sliding forward again, the almost harsh pull of the not quite lubricated skin making them both suck in a breath.  Bokuto’s voice is loud enough to fill the entryway as he continues to slowly fuck Seijuurou’s thighs.  “Look at that.  So needy.  Just look at him Sei.”  Boukuto’s fingers tighten on his hips and Kuroo pumps himself as he returns to mouthing his way to the tip of Seijuurou’s cock before taking it back into his mouth just as Bokuto pushes forward.

He can feel the heat of the two of them overwhelming him, can feel it licking it’s way through his body and settling low in his gut, trickling down to his fingertips, curling his toes.  His breath is stuttering out of his lungs and Bokuto’s voice is filling his ear, drowning his thoughts and blanketing everything with a hazy heat that’s almost as damp as Kuroo’s mouth.  He can barely hear the wet sounds of Kuroo bobbing his head, lips tight and hot around his cock, and the sounds of Kuroo’s hand pumping himself is completely lost under the hollow rush of blood in his veins.

He tenses and shudders with a groan as his orgasm hits.  His fingers dig into Kuroo’s hair and he thinks he hears, or feels, Kuroo groan as his throat works to swallow everything Seijuurou is pumping into him.

He comes back down from the high of his bliss with Bokuto’s voice still filling his ears.

“... you’re so gorgeous like that Tetsu.  Look at what you did to Sei.  Look how hot he is when he’s all pliant like this.  Makes you want to push him down and have at him again doesn’t it?  I know I still do.  Want to shove him into the mattress and just fuck him until he comes again.  I wish you could see yourself.  Maybe one day we’ll do this in front of a mirror and you can see how gorgeous you look when you’re so wrecked.  How stunning you are with a cock stretching your mouth and your eyes watering.  Should we?”  Kuroo’s breath is hot against Seijuurou’s thigh where he has his face pressed as he jerks himself off to the Bokuto’s words.  He whines and bites down on Seijuurou’s thigh as he comes all over his fingers, shuddering and slumping against Seijuurou’s thigh.

Bokuto is still hard where he pressing against Seijuurou’s lower back, having slid out from between his legs while he focused on pushing Kuroo over the edge, and he reaches around and runs his hands through Kuroo’s hair comfortingly.

“Seriously, Tetsu, you’re fucking hot when you do shit like that.”  His voice is softer now, but it still makes the heat in Seijuurou’s gut churn and he shifts backwards just enough that when Bokuto tightens his other hand on his hip he knows Bokuto understands.  “Once you’re back with us and ready to move I am totally taking Sei to the bedroom and fucking him until he comes again, just like I said, and you are welcome to join, or watch, if you want.”

“So generous,” Seijuurou laughs when Kuroo’s body twitches against his leg in interest at Bokuto’s word.

Bokuto’s voice is low and private and promising when he nips at Seijuurou’s ear and says, “Oh, don’t worry Seijuurou,” he drags Seijuurou’s name out in a way that makes him bite his tongue to keep the noise in this throat from getting out, “I’ll remind you just how  _ generous  _ I can be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently I was cruel to leave the other part ending where it did with that promise and not finish it. So here's more.

Bokuto kisses at his neck, nuzzling up against Seijuurou’s hairline and nipping at his ear before dropping back down and along the smooth line of his shoulder.  Seijuurou watches as Kuroo slowly pulls himself back together.  As enthralling as it is to see Kuroo fall apart at Bokuto’s words or Seijuurou’s own touches there’s something that’s always equally mesmerizing about watching him come back to them.  His eyes flutter shut as he works to catch his breath, forehead pressed against Seijuurou’s thigh and breath heavy from his nose as his cheeks slowly lose some of their flush.  Seijuurou can feel the press of sweat cooling against his skin as Kuroo’s fingers loosen their grip on his leg just below his hip and he’s sure if he wasn’t still wearing his shoes he could feel Kuroo’s fingers twitching against the floor next to his hip.

“You really are amazing, Tetsu.”  Bokuto’s voice is muffled against his shoulder but he knows Kuroo hears the words, can feel the smile on his lips as he turns his head away from them for a moment; Bokuto was just as good about being sweet with his words after sex as he was about being filthy with them during it.  “Seriously watching you is like watching art come to life or something.”  Even Seijuurou blushes a little at that.  The complete sincerity of Bokuto’s words pressed against his skin, even if they’re directed at Kuroo, heats him to his core.

Kuroo’s nose brushes his skin before he turns and looks up at them.  He digs his chin gently into the meat of Seijuurou’s thigh with a smile.

“Shut up, Bo.  You’re such a sap sometimes.”

“You both love it.  You love my sappiness almost as much as you love my filthy mouth.”  He runs his tongue along Seijuurou’s neck and grins at the shiver he gets.  “And all the things I can do for you with it.”

Seijuurou is not ashamed of the groaning laugh he lets out at that.  Nor is he ashamed of the way his dick twitches in interest at the thought.  Even when Kuroo raises his eyebrows at him and gives him that grin that always settles uncomfortably in his stomach because he’s still never quite sure what’s going to happen when that grin comes into play.

“Well, Sei, should we take Bo up on his promise and get you to the bedroom so you can be properly fucked?”  Kuroo’s fingers trace the line of his hip and skitter up across his stomach.

Oh.   _ Oh .  So it’s one of those grins. _

“I dunno can you walk there by yourself or will one of us have to carry you?”

Kuroo stands slowly, pressing his body against Seijuurou’s every inch of the way and dragging their skin together in a pull of motion that’s just this side of painful.  It has his breath catching in his chest before Kuroo even brushes his lips against Seijuurou’s in a soft kiss.

“Not sure the guy with his shoes still on and his pants around his ankles should be talking about how well someone else can walk to the bedroom on their own,” he murmurs against Seijuurou’s cheek.  Kuroo’s knuckles brush against his dick before he steps away and winks at Bokuto.  “Take him away, Bo.”

There’s a deep chuckle in his ear and Bokuto’s fingers tense on his hips for a second.  He yelps in surprise - honestly a yelp is the only way to describe it - when Bokuto suddenly catches the back of his knees with his arm and pulls him up into a bridal carry that has his cheeks flushing in mortification for a moment.  Kuroo’s delighted laugh adds to the embarrassment until Bokuto shifts and Seijuurou wraps an arm around Bokuto’s neck to help spread his weight a little and suddenly the heat in his face is for a different reason.  Because he can feel the way Bokuto’s muscles work with each breath and step where they are pressed against his side.  He can feel Bokuto’s arms strong under his knees and back.  He imagines the other ways Boktuo uses those muscles and supports his knees.  He imagines Bokuto’s abs and chest pressed against other parts of his skin.  Then Bokuto chuckles into his ear again and Seijuurou stiffens in his hold.

“I know where your mind is going, Sei,” he whispers, voice low and rough, “and don’t worry we’ll get there.”

Seijuurou swallows hard.  He isn’t entirely sure what has him more aroused at the moment: Bokuto carrying him through the apartment like he weighs almost nothing, Bokuto’s voice purring in his ear, or Kuroo’s eager hands dragging along his skin as he pulls Seijuurou’s shoes and socks and pants off as Bokuto walks confidently through the apartment to their bedroom.  By the time they make it to the bedroom Seijuurou is completely naked and Bokuto isn’t even out of breath when he carefully drops Seijuurou onto the bed.  Kuroo’s jeans are barely hanging onto his hips as he watches from the doorway as Bokuto crawls up onto the bed and pins Seijuurou to the mattress with one hand on each wrist as he leans down for a kiss.

Bokuto’s lips are warm against his own and he happily lets Bokuto take control of the kiss, parting his lips with a sigh at the first touch of Bokuto’s tongue, and relaxing against the mattress.  Bokuto tastes a little like peaches with a touch of sweat soaked skin and the minty gum that Kuroo had been chewing on their way home and it’s a taste so familiar that he barely registers it against his tongue as he chases Bokuto’s tongue out of his mouth and into Bokuto’s.  What he does register is the way Bokuto’s skin presses against him, the way his erection slides against Seijuurou’s hip, the way Bokuto’s fingers rub at his wrists.  He registers the hot breath against his lips when they pull apart and Bokuto’s teeth catch his lower lip.  Bokuto’s fingers drag down his arms and tickle the inside of his elbow before sliding across his shoulders and cupping his face, the perfect balance between soft and harsh as his thumbs press against Seijuurou’s cheeks.

Seijuurou hears Kuroo hum appreciatively from the doorway when Bokuto shifts and slides his knees in between Seijuurou’s legs and nudges them wide enough that he can settle comfortably as his lips trail kisses down his neck and chest.  His hands slide along with them, tracing the lines of Seijuurou’s muscles, cataloging each ridge and valley with first his mouth and then his fingers.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” Bokuto drags his nose along against Seijuurou’s collarbone and nips gently at it.  “So damn gorgeous I don’t know how I got this lucky.”  

He shifts again, drags his lips lower and pulls Seijuurou’s nipple between his teeth.  His fingers slides down to the other one and he rolls them together, one between warm fingers and the other between solid teeth, until Seijuurou’s breath shudders on it’s way in and his kees twitch towards each other.  Bokuto pulls back with a grin, letting his other hand replace his mouth as he rolls and twists Seijuurou’s nipples with strong fingers.  His turns his attention to sucking tiny bruises into his hips between sentences.  

“You’re so hot.  So hot for me.”  His smile turns wicked as he wriggles himself a little.  “And already getting so hard and damp.  Come look, Tetsu.  Look at how badly he apparently wants me to fuck him.”  The bed dips near his hips as Kuroo settles on the edge and smiles at them both.  His hands ghost over Seijuurou’s chest and then up onto Bokuto’s arms.  “Do you want me to fuck you, Sei?  Do you need me to stick my cock in you and fuck you so hard you can barely walk?  Need me to fill you up nice and full?”

Seijuurou groans at the hot swipe of Bokuto’s tongue across his hip and bucks his hips up, rubbing his almost once again hard dick against Bokuto’s stomach.

“Is that a yes?”  Bokuto’s tongue dances lower, arms stretched against Seijuurou’s stomach as he continues to roll his nipples between his fingers, blurring the line between plain and pleasure.

“Yes.  Definitely yes,” he manages to choke out as Kuroo leans over him and runs his tongue over both his nipple and Bokuto’s fingers.

Bokuto’s mouth leaves him and he feels Kuroo shifting and he opens his eyes - when did he even close them? - to once again watching Kuroo and Bokuto kissing.  They look so good together, move so naturally when they move their heads to deepen the kiss like they can practically read each other’s minds, that for a moment he feels like an outsider.  Like this is something he shouldn’t be seeing.  As if he can sense the thoughts tensing Seijuurou’s muscles Bokuto pulls away and nuzzles Kuroo’s cheek before sliding off the bed and heading over to the dresser in the corner.

“Turn him over for me will ya, Tetsu?”

Kuroo nudges his hip and guides him onto his stomach, warm hands rubbing soothingly down his spine.  Kuroo’s hands are quickly joined by Bokuto’s lips and Seijuurou sighs into the mattress at the attention.

He’s lost in the heat, the sensation of warm lips traveling down his spine and rough fingers skating across his back making that warmth in his stomach curl and twist with each touch, and barely even registers when Bokuto spreads his legs and settles himself between them.  The first kiss against the muscle of his ass passes by his fleeting thoughts but the subsequent nip yanks him back and he jumps even as Bokuto’s lips and tongue are soothing away the sting.

“Can’t have you drifting off on me just yet, Sei.  You sound even better when you’re still focused enough to try to keep quiet.”

His words are quickly put to the test as his rough fingers spread Seijuurou’s cheeks and he slowly works Seijuurou open, tongue warm and slick and sure against his skin.  Each time his tongue slides in make Seijuurou moan into the mattress and each slow drag out make his skin feel tight and hot yet loose and relaxed somehow.  He groans when one rough finger joins Bokuto’s tongue and then groans even louder when his fuzzy brain registers it as Kuroo’s slightly slimmer and longer finger.  Bokuto’s are still tight on his ass and spreading him wide even when he pulls back to speak, breath hot against the slick skin, and Seijuurou shudders.

“See.  Look at all the pretty noises you make for us.  How loud you moan when you try to muffle it.”  Kuroo’s finger presses deep and Seijuurou’s hips dig into the mattress.  The slow drag of Kuroo’s finger out of him is joined with the cold drip of lube against his skin and he yelps a little at the sudden chill.  “You love it don’t you?  Love being opened up like this.”  Two fingers sink into him and Bokuto lets out an almost hungry sound.  “Skin on fire, muscles clenching.  You can’t wait til I’m inside you.  Something bigger than Tetsu’s fingers sinking into you, spreading you wide.”  Breath ghosts across his opening, chilling the lube there as Kuroo works him open, as Bokuto leans back in.  “Just can’t wait to get my cock inside you and fucking you so hard the only thing you’ll remember is my name.”

“Bo.”  Kuroo’s voice is rough and needy and Seijuurou almost wishes he could see them from where he’s at when he hears the sloppy sound of their lips meeting.  He knows the kind of kiss that Kuroo would be drawing Bokuto into: hot, lots of teeth dragging on lips, and Kuroo’s free hand burying itself into Bokuto’s hair.  But Kuroo’s fingers don’t stop moving in and out of him and it’s taking everything he has to keep himself from rubbing against the mattress and pressing back into Kuroo’s touch, rutting between the two like an overeager teen.  Heat floods his body, making his limbs heavy as Kuroo keeps moving, adding a third finger even as he continues kissing Bokuto.

The slick sounds of Kuroo opening him up mix with the equally slick sounds of his and Bokuto’s kiss and Seijuurou shudders, groaning into the mattress when Bokuto lets out a strained moan against Kuroo’s lips and his fingers dig into Seijuurou’s skin.  Kuroo’s fingers, though hot and filling, aren’t quite enough even with the burn as they stretch him open and as need bubbles through him he finally gives in and raises his hips up and pushes back against Kuroo’s fingers.

Bokuto’s fingers tense against him and Kuroo stops moving immediately and Seijuurou can hear them break apart with heavy breaths.  He can almost feel their eyes travel down the dip of his spine and the curve of his ass, feel their hot gazes staring fires across his skin as they move with that almost eerie sync they have sometimes.  Kuroo’s fingers leave him the same time Boktuo’s do and he whines at the sudden loss of heat and burn and bruising fingers.

Bokuto’s knowing chuckle comes from behind him but before he can make a comment or tell him to stop being so damn smug those rough fingers are digging into his hips and he’s being pulled up onto his hands and knees and then back against Bokuto’s slick cock.

He catches sight of Kuroo’s flushed face and kiss-swollen lips as Bokuto rubs himself against the curve of his ass and then his eyes squeeze shut and he stops breathing as Bokuto pushes himself inside in one long smooth motion.  Everything drops away and all he can feel is the burn where Bokuto’s pressed deep inside, hips patient and still for now, the heat of his chest against Seijuurou’s back, the scalding bands of his iron grip against his hips.  All he can hear over the rush of blood in his ears and the singing flying soaring voice of sudden need in his veins is his voice: a steady deep blur of indecipherable syllables against Seijuurou’s skin.  He snaps back into his body with a shuddering gasp of air and the sudden clarity of Bokuto’s words flooding his mind for the second time that night.

“... you’re so tense and tight I feel like I could snap you in half if I pressed just right.  You’re so hot when you’re like this.  You feel like you’re practically ready to come again.  Is it that easy?  You that easy to make come twice in one night?  You just want me so much that you could come again?”  The words waver a little and finally clear as he registers the pressure against his ass and the solid heat coming from Bokuto’s knees pressed into the mattress next to his own.  “Hey Tetsu you think I could make him come with just my voice?  Would that be fucking sexy or what?  Make him come just by watching you and listening to me?”

Kuroo lets out a strangled sounding response and Seijuurou is at least comforted a little by knowing that he’s not the only one on edge and at least half wrecked.  One day, he thinks as Bokuto senses his focus return to the act at hand, he and Kuroo will get the chance to wreck Bokuto as much as he wrecks them and it will be hot as hell to see happen.  Then his thoughts scatter again and all he can focus on is the way Bokuto rakes his fingers up and down his sides as he straightens and slowly pulls out of him.

He hears Bokuto ask Kuroo something about how they look and for a moment he wishes he could see the picture they make, see Bokuto’s strong fingers leaving indents in his hips and see the sheen of sweat covering their bodies as Seijuurou wriggles his hips in Bokuto’s grip.  Maybe that idea of Bokuto’s about doing this in front of a mirror isn’t a horrible idea.  But he’ll have to think about it later because the pace Bokuto sets when he starts moving makes it difficult to do much more than dig his fingers into the sheets and remember how to breathe through his groans and grunts and, yes he’ll admit to them, whimpers pressed against the mattress.

None of them really do slow and sweet too often but that works for them.   This  works for them.  Bokuto’s hips snapping forward and slapping against his skin, sheets clenched in his fingers like they’re his only lifeline, harsh breathing filling the air, fingers slipping against sweaty skin, Kuroo murmuring appreciatively beside them as he runs his fingers across their skin.

It doesn’t take long for that bubbling warmth in his abdomen to turn sharp and tight, it never does for them.  They draw out kisses in shadowed doorways and touches in public that flirt with each other and the borderlines of public decency and words whispered in ears that sharpen their breaths and make their muscles tense in anticipation.  They turn teasing foreplay into an all day game, rile each other up over hours and hours so that when they finally tip and give in, when fingers slide clothes off and skin meets skin, none of them ever last too long.

His muscles tense and when Kuroo’s hand slides across his stomach and wraps around his cock and that’s it for him.  He shudders through his orgasm and hears Bokuto’s steady stream of words stutter and break as his fingers bruise Seijuurou’s hips.

He knows Bokuto is close, his normal smooth stream of words have dropped into half finished sentences and broken exclamations of Seijuurou’s and Kuroo’s names as he continues snapping his hips forward even as Seijuurou slumps down, chest nearly against the mattress and back bowed.

“Look at you just-”  Bokuto’s fingers tighten even more.  “You’re just taking it.  Like you were made- Fuck, babe, Sei-”  His rhythm breaks on Seijuurou’s name as he comes undone.

He drops forward and drapes himself against Seijuurou, pulling out carefully as they slide down onto to the mattress, pressing warm kisses against his shoulder blades between heavy breaths.

“Seriously, Sei.”  A kiss brushes the curve of his shoulder as Boktuo slides to the side.  “So damn hot.  Specially when you let me do that.”

“Do what?  Fuck me into the mattress?”  Seijuurou mutters as a warm wet rag hits his back and he hears another smack into Bokuto’s skin.  Kuroo slides the washcloth along his back and ass and then nudges him to roll over so Kuroo can clean up the front of him too.  “You’re the one with his face in the mattress next time, Koutarou.”  He doesn’t miss the quick hiss of breath in or the interested hum on the exhale.  “That’s a promise.”

“Ohoho.  Sounds like an interesting time.”  Bokuto tosses his rag into their pile of clothes in the corner and then curls up next to him, planting soft kisses along his shoulder and collarbone as he snuggles close.

“Only if I get to play too,” Kuroo says as he mirrors Bokuto on Seijuurou’s other side, fingers tracing patterns on his bare stomach and rubbing his cheek on his chest.

“Whatever you want, Kitten.”  Seijuurou laughs softly.  “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can come yell at me at [Tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com/) if you need to.


End file.
